


trickster in love

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), In Love, M/M, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Sam and Gabe discuss feelings





	trickster in love

Sam finished and collapsed next to his lover.Looking at the trickster...or thd archangel, rather.He was still getting used to thinking of him as that.He grinned."What are you smiling at?"Gabe inquired.He chuckled."You know, i spent so much time hating you.Dispising you.Wanting to get revenge on you.But once I got to know you i was able to let go of that anger and when all the hate finally fell away, what was left was intriuge.When i found out who you really were, i fell in love."Gabe smiled big.Sam blushed.The,short,giddy man rolled over and planted a big wet kiss on his giant lover's lips.Sam wrapped his huge arms around him before he could roll back.He squeezed like he was trying to keep him there for days.Their hair tangled together, as if their follicals wanted to embrace as well.Sam took a deep inhale and breathed in Gabe's sweet scent.He always smelled like candy.Its one of the many things he loved about his tiny, angel."That's right..."He thought."He is mine.All mine.My angel.I never thought I'd find one of my own.A love.Dean and Cas are so happy.I've been so jelouse of them I didn't even notice Gabe pineing over me.I'm so happy I gave him a chance."They snuggled up together and feel asleep.


End file.
